


bleeding (from a wound)

by DescendantQueen



Series: Whumptober 2020 [24]
Category: 1 Pound no Fukuin | One-Pound Gospel
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Crying, Gen, Gun Violence, Gunshot Wounds, Hospitals, Pain, Prayer, Short One Shot, Snow, Whump, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DescendantQueen/pseuds/DescendantQueen
Summary: Sister Angela gets shot.What happens after she does?
Series: Whumptober 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954495
Kudos: 1





	bleeding (from a wound)

Sister Angela didn't know how it had happened. 

At first she was doing fine, but now, she was holding her shoulder, where drops of blood were dripping onto the ground. 

It was dark but she had just gotten done with shopping when she had got shot by a stray bullet from _somewhere_ and _someone_ but she didn't want to know who had shot her. Instead, she just moved on, making her way towards a hospital, well, she hopes that it was a hospital. 

Her vision was getting blurry due to tears and the blood loss but she still trailed on. 

The young woman felt her vision get even more worse and she stopped walking as her legs trembled. "Please, God. Help me in my time of need." Sister Angela prayed as she didn't want to faint in the middle of nowhere. 

She didn't know where she was. 

She didn't know if she was safe. 

But, Sister Angela crumbled onto the ground, the shaking of her legs had caused her to collapse into the soft snow. _Huh? It's snowing?_ Sister Angela wasn't aware that it had even snowed but then again, she was growing tired. 

"Miss, stay with me! Miss!" Someone was calling out to her and Sister Angela's eyes opened to see someone peering down at her. She noticed that the person was wearing a nurse outfit. _Am I saved? Thank you, God._ Sister Angela thought as she leaned her head against her rescuer as she felt herself get carried. As much as she wanted to stay awake, she couldn't as her eyes fluttered shut as darkness had finally took over her vision. 

* * *

When the young nun had opened her eyes, she found herself being watched over by the nurse that had found her bleeding onto the snow. "You're awake." The woman smiled in relief that the younger woman was still alive. Sister Angela was confused as to why she was in a hospital and the nurse noticed this as she spoke to Sister Angela once again. "You were shot in your shoulder. The police have yet to find who did it but we're just glad that you're still with us." The woman tells Sister Angela as she helped the woman lean up in the hospital bed. 

Sister Angela took a glance over at her shoulder and she saw that there was a bandage covering her shoulder and she sighed. "Thank you for saving me. I didn't know what I was doing." Sister Angela felt ashamed to admit that she had been walking while nearly bleeding to death but the nurse only softly smiled at her. 

"You were delirious, Miss. You were babbling out random phrases but it helped me find you." The nurse tells Sister Angela as the woman hid under the cover in embarrassment. _Great, I probably said a lot of embarrassing things._ The woman thought. "Luckily, the bullet didn't hit anything major." The nurse continued to talk to Sister Angela for as long as the woman could still pay attention to her. 

After a while, Sister Angela had fallen back asleep and the nurse that had saved her was very glad that she was able to get to her in time because otherwise she would of died.


End file.
